1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for interconnecting an electronic module such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone or the like to an electrical member such as a printed circuit board. A shielded element which has conductivity and compressibility is formed on out surface of the connector to provide a well shielding function on the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic modules such as a camera module for use with a cellular phone has to be securely maintained in electrical connection with an electronic member such as a printed circuit board. Therefore, a camera socket is dimensioned to securely receive a camera module therein. Consequently, the camera module is electrically connected with the printed circuit board via the shielded connector.
In order to comply with a miniaturization trend of electrical connectors, a flexible printed circuit board is used in said electrical connector to reduce the height of the electrical connector and provide a reliable electric path between a camera module and a printed circuit board.
U.S. Pub No. 2008/0045085, published on Feb. 21, 2008, discloses an electrical connector for interconnecting a camera module and a printed circuit board via a flexible printed circuit board. Said electrical connector includes a shielded shell and a supporting member attached to the shielded shell. The shielded shell includes a base wall and four side walls commonly defining a receiving space for accommodating a camera module, each side wall extending upwardly from an edge portion of the base wall. Said base wall defines a top surface for attached to the supporting member and a bottom surface opposite to the top surface and adapted for connecting with the printed circuit board. Said side walls comprises a pair of first side walls opposite to each other and a pair of second side walls opposite to each other, wherein each of the first side walls defining a locking finger extending from the inner surface thereof to opposite side wall so as to hold the camera module, each of the second side walls defining a grounding finger extending from the inner surface thereof to the opposite side wall adapted for connecting with the periphery of the camera module. The supporting member includes a main portion attached to the top surface of the shielded shell and a plurality of elastic arms extending from the opposite side edges to outside. When the camera module is inserted into the receiving space of the shielded shell, the elastic arms of the supporting member moves downwardly as the movement of the camera module, and the camera module located into the shielded shell by the elasticity of the supporting member and an electric path between the camera module and printed circuit board is provided.
It is well know that EMI (electro magnetic interference) is a key factor in an electrical connector. If an electrical connector has not a function of preventing the EMI, transmission of the signals in mobile phone is interfered by the other electrical equipment. In order to solve said problem, the electrical connector disclosed by U.S. Pub No. 2008/0045085 includes a shielded shell having at least a grounding finger, therefore, when the electrical connector is assembled on the printed circuit board, the signal of the camera module is transmitted to the printed circuit via the grounding finger against the camera module, therefore, the EMI function has reached. However, it is usually possible that a gap is formed between the shielded connector and the print circuit board, at this moment, the EMI function can be interfered. Similarly, if the elasticity of the grounding finger is poor, it is possible that the grounding finger does not well connect with the camera module, accordingly, the EMI function can also be interfered.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.